gintamafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kamui
Kamui (神威) jest członkiem Klanu Yato i Kapitanem 7 Dywizji Kosmicznych Piratów Harusame. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 213, str. 19 Wygląd Kamui jest młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu o trójkątnej twarzy i rudych włosach splecionych w warkocz przerzucony przez ramię. Przydługie rozczochrane kosmyki opadają mu na twarz zostawiając jednak odsłonięte czoło. Często się uśmiecha, zamykając przy tym swoje niebieskie oczy. Ubiera się w typowy tradycyjny strój noszony przez użytkowników chińskich sztuk walki. Czarny kostium ma białą podszewkę, co widać na podwiniętych rękawach. Rozcięty kołnierz spięty jest srebrną klamrą, podobnie jak reszta stroju. Pas przewiązuje ciemnoniebieską szarfą, do której dopina swoją parasolkę. Pod rozciętym kostiumem ma białe spodnie odkrywające kostki. Na stopy zakłada czarne buty przypominające baleriny. Czasem narzuca na siebie czerwony płaszcz lub zakłada białą wersję swojego stroju. Osobowość Kamui jest zawsze chętny do walki, ale tylko z potężnymi ludźmi. Jest przekonany o powołaniu Yato jako wojowników, toteż nie podoba mu się to, co zrobił ze sobą Housen zamknięty w Yoshiwarze. Kierując się swoimi przekonaniami nie ma litości dla rodziny albo podwładnych. Byłaby to jedynie oznaka słabości, co według niego jest niedopuszczalne. Próbował wskrzesić porzuconą tradycję Yato, polegającą na zabiciu swoich rodziców celem potwierdzenia własnej siły, ale poniósł porażkę. Umibozu uważa, że Kamui nie zawsze był tak zafascynowany żądzą krwi i walką, a Kagura próbowała go zreformować zanim będzie za późno. Młodszy Kamui miał także zwyczaj ukrywania swoich ran, by nie martwić schorowanej matki.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 515, str. 13 Kamui obdarowuje swoje ofiary przed śmiercią szerokim uśmiechem będącym wyrazem szacunku. Nie zabija dzieci i nie jest zwolennikiem mordowania kobiet. Twierdzi bowiem, że każde dziecko ma potencjał i pewnego dnia może stać się potężnym wojownikiem, a kobiety mogą wydać na świat silne potomstwo. W pewnym stopniu szanuje swoich przeciwników. Był to m.in. pretekst do ocalenia Gintokiego i Takasugiego przed Tendoshuu. Twierdzi bowiem, że sam chce ich pokonać.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 522, str. 19 Nie pozbawia też życia rannego Sougo, w którym dostrzega własne odbicie. Podczas sporu z Kagurą zamiast ją uderzyć, ostrzega przed napastnikiem i łączy siły w walce przeciwko Tendoshuu. Kamui podkreśla też ich relacje podczas rozmowy z Abuto. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jako starszy brat nie może pozwolić, by go kiedykolwiek pokonała. Historia Niegdyś Kamui był wychowankiem Housena. Mieszkał z rodzicami i młodszą siostrą. Pewnego dnia postanowił przywrócić starą tradycję Klanu Yato. Chcąc udowodnić swoją siłę zaatakował Umibozu i pozbawił go lewej ręki, ale przegrał walkę. Umibozu wzruszony prośbami Kagury oszczędził pokonanego syna.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 63, str. 13 - 14 Kamui opuścił dom, oświadczając wcześniej dziewczynce, że jest za słaba, by być jedną z nich. Fabuła Saga Yoshiwara w Płomieniach Saga Czterech Bogów Kabukicho thumb|190px|left|Apetyt Kamuiego Kamui razem z Abuto pojawia się w więzieniu, gdzie odwiedza wychudzoną Kapitan Czwartego Oddziału Harusame. Podczas rozmowy rudowłosy nieco naśmiewa się z kompana. Uważa, że Abuto jest zafascynowany jej postacią. Uśmiechnięty Kamui opuszcza więzienie drocząc się z drugim Yato. W pewnej chwili mija ich Takasugi Shinsuke. Zatrzymuje się i wymienia z nim krótkie spojrzenie.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 310, str. 1 - 5 Kamui zajada się na statku tak, że z ust wypada mu już jedzenie. Rozmawia z Admirałem Apo na temat Takasugiego. Okazuje się, że Kihetai podpisało umowę z Harusame. Nowym zadaniem młodego mężczyzny jest pozbycie się "niepotrzebnych narzędzi". Podczas spaceru z Abuto spotyka Kapitana Koro, który chciałby się do nich thumb|200px|Kamui postrzelony przez Harusameprzyłączyć, ale ten stanowczo odmawia. Nie chce by ktokolwiek przeszkodził mu w dobrej zabawie. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 310, str. 7 - 11 Na statku Kihetai dochodzi do spotkania Kamuiego z Takasaugim. Ten pierwszy bez owijania w bawełnę oznajmia, że przyszedł, by go zabić. W pewnej chwili przeszkadza mu Koro z oddziałem buntowników i celuje w Yato. W jego plecach znajdują się cztery strzały. Nie wygląda na przerażonego, ale jest wyraźnie zaskoczony działaniem kapitana. Później pojawia się Admirał Apo, według którego Yato są zbyt niebezpieczni i dlatego należy się ich pozbyć. Taksugi wyciąga katanę i podchodzi do klęczącego Kamuiego. Ostrze miecza było zatrute, ale uśmiechnięty Kamui nadal walczył powalając w międzyczasie innych przeciwników. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 310, str. 16 - 19Manga Gintama: Rozdział 311, str. 4 Jakiś czas później siedzi związany thumb|200px|left|Kamui przed swoją egzekucją w więzieniu. Nadal jednak się uśmiecha. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że zostały mu jeszcze 3 dni zastanawia się, kto zginie pierwszy on czy Takasugi. Jakiś czas później przykuty do słupa rozradowany czeka na swoją egzekucję. Nagle pojawia się Takasugi, który chciałby pełnić rolę jego kata. Wyciąga katanę i przecina dyby. Gdy członkowie Harusame atakują mężczyznę, Kamui przyłącza się do walki zwinnie powalając przeciwników. Chwilę później mężczyźni decydują, że ich pierwszym celem będzie Ziemia.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 311, str. 6 - 18 Saga Zamach na szoguna Kamui wraz z Takasugim przybywa do siedziby Nobunobu. Przekonany, że to on jest szogunem, którego ma zabić, rzuca się na mężczyznę. Nie może pojąć, że ktoś tak słaby ma zostać następnym władcą Edo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 502, str. 18-19 Jakiś czas później leci jednym ze statków ekscytując się zdolnościami shinobi, którzy również czyhają na życie szoguna i jego siostry . Abuto hamuje jego zapędy, a Kamui zdradza mu, że założył się z Takasugim o to, kto zdobędzie głowę szoguna. Nie rozumie dlaczego nikt nie ochrania księżniczki Soyo. Tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi młodego mężczyznę o morderczym spojrzeniu, który wybebesza przeciwników i odcina im kończyny. Manga Gintama: Rozdzial 504, str.17-19 Zachwycony żądzą krwi Okity, postanawia włączyć się do walki. By nie marnować czasu pozbywa się zabójców nasłanych na Soyo. Oznajmia Sougo, że obaj kierują się żądzą krwi i mają te same oczy - oczy zabójcy. Wyznaje, że szukał kogoś tak silnego. Gdy z uśmiechem na ustach pędzi w stronę policjanta, ten wbija mu katanę w dłoń i obaj uderzają się zaciśniętymi pięściami po twarzach. Dochodzi jednak do wybuchu i na statku pojawiają się inni Yato, zaś Abuto karci leżącego na podłodze Kamuiego.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 505, str. 4-18 Na placu zjawia się Zenzou i wymachuje odciętą głową Shigeshige. Kamui uważa, że Hattori jest dużo lepszy od innych zabójców. Mimo iż pozostali Yato opuszczają lecący w dół statek, Kamui chce nadal walczyć z ciężko rannym Sougo. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 506, str. 8-12 Jakiś czas później, gdy statki Harusame obniżają swój lot, Kamui pojawia się na głównym ekranie i wzywa chowającego się przed nim Abuto. Kapitan Yato brał udział w przeszukiwaniu wraków, ale nie odnalazł swojego wcześniejszego przeciwnika i księżniczki. Rozczarowany dochodzi do wniosku, że oboje zginęli. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 508, str. 6-7 Podczas, gdy Abuto i pozostali Yato walczą z Shinsengumi i Yorozuyą, Kamui strzela do Sarutobi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 513, str. 12 Na pomoc rannej przybywają inni shinobi. Hattori oświadcza, że przygotował dla Kamuiego i Takasugiego specjalne ninjutsu. W tym momencie z góry zeskakują Gintoki i Kagura. Dziewczyna od razu rzuca się na starszego brata. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 514, str. 1 Kamui oznajmia siostrze, iż napawa go dumą to, że wita go pięścią, ale nie ma dla niej czasu. Dochodzi między nimi do szybkiej wymiany ciosów. Mężczyzna nadal nazywa ją słabeuszem, ale nastolatka uderza go w dłoń ranną podczas walki z Okitą. Oświadcza, że zna jego nawyk ukrywania skaleczeń, który został mu jeszcze z dzieciństwa.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 515, str. 7-18 Kamui prowadzi w walce, która zostaje przerwana przez Tendoshu.Manga Gintama: Rozdzial 521, str. 5-9 Kiedy Gintoki i Takasugi są atakowani, Kamui i Kagura przybywają im z pomocą. Rudowłosy oświadcza, że to on zamierza być ich zabójcą, a swojej siostrze rzuca wyzwanie - ma mu pokazać, czy naprawdę jest silna.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 522, str. 18-19 Z przewieszonym przez ramię Shinsuke i z uśmiechem, który nie schodzi z jego ust, walczy z wojownikami Tendoshu.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 523, str. 6-7 Gdy przeciwnicy postanawiają opuścić pole bitwy, Kamui zabiera ze sobą lidera Kihetai i odchodzi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 523, str. 15 Na statku Abuto pyta go o przebieg walki, w której Takasugi został ciężko ranny. Kamui wyjaśnia, że zostali zdradzeni. Wspomina także Kagurę i zaznacza, że nie może go pokonać, dlatego że jest jej starszym bratem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 524, str. 3-4 Walki *Okita Sougo kontra Kamui *Kamui kontra Kagura Cytaty * (Do Kagury) "Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że nie ma wśród nas miejsca dla takich słabeuszy jak ty." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 213, str. 9 * (Do Housena) "Piekło dla kobiet, które stało się rajem dla mężczyzn. Nie... To miejsce jest placem zabaw, który stworzyłeś dla siebie. Zwykła więzienna cela.(...) Pasujesz do tej zabawy słodkimi małymi lalkami w swoim ukrytym domku dla lalek." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 214, str. 5 * (Do Housena) "Chcę, by moja dusza skąpała się w twojej krwi." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 214, str. 10 * (Do Housena) "Nasze miejsce jest tu. Na polu bitwy." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 215, str 9 * (Do Gintokiego) "Nie umieraj, dopóki cię nie zabiję." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 227, str. 20 * (Do Takasugiego) "Nie mogę się doczekać, by zwiedzić z tobą piekło." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 311, str. 18 * (Do Sougo) "Szukałeś kogoś tak silnego jak ja, a ja szukałem kogoś tak silnego jak ty." ''Manga Gintama: Rozdział 505, str. 10 * (Do Abuto) ''"Nawet ta beksa jakoś dała radę. Ale niezależnie od tego ile razy spróbuje, nie może mnie pokonać. Bo to ja jestem starszym bratem."''Manga Gintama: Rozdział 524, str. 4 Ciekawostki * Początkowo włosy Kamuiego były czarne. Ginpachi-sensei wyjaśnia, że zrezygnowano z takiego koloru i wrzucono je do pudełka z "Odrzuconymi pomysłami".Gintama Anime: Odcinek 146 * Kamui jest w tym samym wieku i tego samego wzrostu, co Okita Sougo. * W przewodniku ''Gintama-kun no Ayumu otrzymał od Sorachiego 70 punktów. Autor uważa, że w przeciwieństwie do Kagury miał być drapieżnikiem przynoszącym jedynie zniszczenie i nieszczęście.Przewodnik: Gintama-kun no Aymu Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Klan Yato Kategoria:Amanto Kategoria:Bliźnięta Kategoria:Harusame